This application is directed to sequence specific oligonucleotides that include functionalized nucleosides having substituents such as steroids, reporter molecules reporter enzymes, non-aromatic lipophilic molecules, peptides, or proteins attached via linking groups.
Messenger RNA (mRNA) directs protein synthesis. Antisense methodology is the complementary hybridization of relatively short oligonucleotides to mRNA or DNA such that the normal, essential functions of these intracellular nucleic acids are disrupted. Hybridization is the sequence-specific hydrogen bonding of oligonucleotides to RNA or single-stranded DNA via complementary Watson-Crick base pairs.
The naturally occurring events that provide the disruption of the nucleic acid function, discussed by Cohen in Oligonucleotides: Antisense Inhibitors of Gene Expression, CRC Press, Inc., Boca Raton, Fla. (1989), are thought to be of two types. The first, hybridization arrest, denotes a terminating event in which the oligonucleotide inhibitor binds to the target nucleic acid and thus prevents, by simple steric hindrance, the binding of essential proteins, most often ribosomes, to the nucleic acid. Methyl phosphonate oligonucleotides (see, e.g., Miller, et al., Anti-Cancer Drug Design 1987, 2, 117) and xcex1-anomer oligonucleotides, the two most extensively studied antisense agents, are thought to disrupt nucleic acid function by hybridization arrest.
The second type of terminating event for antisense oligonucleotides involves the enzymatic cleavage of targeted RNA by intracellular RNase H. A 2xe2x80x2-deoxyribofuranosyl oligonucleotide or oligonucleotide analog hybridizes with the targeted RNA to form a duplex that activates the RNase H enzyme to cleave the RNA strand, thus destroying the normal function of the RNA. Phosphorothioate oligonucleotides provide the most prominent example of antisense agents that operate by this type of antisense terminating event.
Considerable research is being directed to the application of oligonucleotides and oligonucleotide analogs as antisense agents for diagnostics, research reagents, and therapeutics. At least for therapeutic purposes, the antisense oligonucleotides and oligonucleotide analogs must be transported across cell membranes or taken up by cells to express activity. One method for increasing membrane or cellular transport is by the attachment of a pendant lipophilic group.
Ramirez, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1982, 104:, 5483, introduced the phospholipid group 5xe2x80x2-O-(1,2-di-O-myristoyl-sn-glycero-3-phosphoryl) into the dimer TpT independently at the 3xe2x80x2 and 5xe2x80x2 positions. Subsequently Shea, et al., Nuc. Acids Res. 1990, 18, 3777, disclosed oligonucleotides having a 1,2-di-O-hexyldecyl-rac-glycerol group linked to a 5xe2x80x2-phosphate on the 5xe2x80x2-terminus of the oligonucleotide. Certain of the Shea, et. al. authors disclosed these and other compounds in patent application PCT/US90/01002. Another glucosyl phospholipid was disclosed by Guerra, et al., Tetrahedron Letters 1987, 28, 3581.
In other work, a cholesteryl group was attached to the inter-nucleotide linkage between the first and second nucleotides (from the 3xe2x80x2 terminus) of an oligonucleotide. This work is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,013 and by Letsinger, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1989, 86, 6553. The aromatic intercalating agent anthraquinone was attached to the 2xe2x80x2 position of a sugar fragment of an oligonucleotide as reported by Yamana, et al., Bioconjugate Chem. 1990, 1, 319.
Lemairte, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1986, 84, 648 and Leonetti, et al., Bioconjugate Chem. 1990, 1, 149, disclose modifying the 3xe2x80x2 terminus of an oligonucleotide to include a 3xe2x80x2-terminal ribose sugar moiety. Poly(L-lysine) was linked to the oligonucleotide via periodate oxidation of this terminal ribose followed by reduction and coupling through a N-morpholine ring. Oligonucleotide-poly(L-lysine) conjugates are described in European Patent application 87109348.0, wherein the lysine residue was coupled to a 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 phosphate of the 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 terminal nucleotide of the oligonucleotide. A disulfide linkage has also been utilized at the 3xe2x80x2 terminus of an oligonucleotide to link a peptide to the oligonucleotide, as described by Corey, et al., Science 1987, 238, 1401; Zuckermann, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1988, 110, 1614; and Corey, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1989, 111, 8524.
Nelson, et al., Nuc. Acids Res. 1989, 17, 7187 describe a linking reagent for attaching biotin to the 3xe2x80x2-terminus of an oligonucleotide. This reagent, N-Fmoc-O-DMT-3-amino-1,2-propanediol, is commercially available from Clontech Laboratories (Palo Alto, Calif.) under the name 3xe2x80x2-Amine on and from Glen Research Corporation (Sterling, Va.) under the name 3xe2x80x2-Amino-Modifier. This reagent was also utilized to link a peptide to an oligonucleotide, as reported by Judy, et al., Tetrahedron Letters 1992, 32, 879. A similar commercial reagent (actually a series of linkers having various lengths of polymethylene connectors) for linking to the 5xe2x80x2-terminus of an oligonucleotide is 5xe2x80x2-Amino-Modifier C6, also from Glen Research Corporation. These compounds or similar ones were utilized by Krieg, et al., Antisense Research and Development 1991, 1, 161 to link fluorescein to the 5xe2x80x2-terminus of an oligonucleotide. Other compounds of interest have also been linked to the 3xe2x80x2-terminus of an oligonucleotide. Asseline, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1984, 81, 3297 described linking acridine on the 3xe2x80x2-terminal phosphate group of an poly (Tp) oligonucleotide via a polymethylene linkage. Haralambidis, et al., Tetrahedron Letters 1987, 28, 5199 reported building a peptide on a solid state support and then linking an oligonucleotide to that peptide via the 3xe2x80x2 hydroxyl group of the 3xe2x80x2 terminal nucleotide of the oligonucleotide. Chollet, Nucleosides and Nucleotides 1990, 9, 957 attached an Aminolink 2 (Applied Biosystems, Foster City, Calif.) to the 5xe2x80x2 terminal phosphate of an oligonucleotide. They then used the bifunctional linking group SMPB (Pierce Chemical Co., Rockford, Ill.) to link an interleukin protein to the oligonucleotide.
An EDTA iron complex has been linked to the 5 position of a pyrimidine nucleoside as reported by Dreyer, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1985, 82, 968. Fluorescein has been linked to an oligonucleotide in the same manner, as reported by Haralambidis, et al., Nucleic Acid Research 1987, 15, 4857 and biotin in the same manner as described in PCT application PCT/US/02198. Fluorescein, biotin and pyrene were also linked in the same manner as reported by Telser, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1989, 111, 6966. A commercial reagent, Amino-Modifier-dT from Glen Research Corporation, can be utilized to introduce pyrimidine nucleotides bearing similar linking groups into oligonucleotides.
Cholic acid linked to EDTA for use in radioscintigraphic imaging studies was reported by Betebenner, et al., Bioconjugate Chem. 1991, 2, 117; however, it is not known to link cholic acid to nucleosides, nucleotides or oligonucleotides.
It is an object of this invention to provide sequence-specific oligonucleotides having improved transfer across cellular membranes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide improvements in research and diagnostic methods and materials for assaying bodily states in animals, especially disease states.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide therapeutic and research materials having improved transfer and uptake properties for the treatment of diseases through modulation of the activity of DNA or RNA.
In accordance with these and other objects evident from this specification, there are provided compounds that comprise a plurality of linked nucleosides wherein at least one of the nucleosides is functionalized at the 2xe2x80x2-position with a substituent such as, for example, a steroid molecule, a reporter molecule, a non-aromatic lipophilic molecule, a reporter enzyme, a peptide, a protein, a water soluble vitamin, a lipid soluble vitamin, an RNA cleaving complex, a metal chelator, a porphyrin, an alkylator, a hybrid photonuclease/intercalator, a pyrene, or an aryl azide photo-crosslinking agent. Preferably, the substituent is connected to 2xe2x80x2-position using an intervening linking group.
In certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the substituents comprise a steroid molecule, biotin, a reporter enzyme or a fluorescein dye molecule. In these embodiments, the steroid molecule is selected from the group consisting of cholic acid, deoxycholic acid, dehydrocholic acid, cortisone, testosterone, cholesterol and digoxigenin with the most preferred steroid molecule being cholic acid. Preferred reporter enzymes include horseradish peroxidase and alkaline phosphatase.
In further preferred embodiments, the non-aromatic lipophilic molecule attached to the 2xe2x80x2-position comprises an alicyclic hydrocarbon, saturated or unsaturated fatty acid, wax, terpenoid, or polyalicyclic hydrocarbon, including adamantane and buckminsterfullerenes. Waxes according to the invention include monohydric alcohol esters of fatty acids and fatty diamides. Buckminsterfullerenes include soccer ball-shaped, cage molecules comprising varying numbers of covalently bound carbon atoms. Terpenoids include the C10 terpenes, C20 sesquiterpenes, C30 diterpenes including vitamin A (retinol), retinoic acid, retinal and dehydroretinol, C30 triterpenes, C40 tetraterpenes and other higher polyterpenoids.
In other preferred embodiments, peptides or proteins attached to the 2xe2x80x2-position comprise sequence-specific peptides and sequence-specific proteins, including phosphatases, peroxidases and nucleases.
Preferred linking molecules of the invention comprise xcexa9-aminoalkoxy linkers, xcexa9-aminoalkylamino linkers, heterobifunctional linkers or homobifunctional linkers. A particularly preferred linking molecule of the invention is a 5-aminopentoxy group.
In preferred embodiments of the invention at least a portion of the linked nucleosides are 2xe2x80x2-deoxy-2xe2x80x2-fluoro, 2xe2x80x2-methoxy, 2xe2x80x2-ethoxy, 2xe2x80x2-propoxy, 2xe2x80x2-aminoalkoxy or 2xe2x80x2-allyloxy nucleosides. In other preferred embodiments of the invention the linked nucleosides are linked with phosphorothioate linking groups.
The invention also provides compounds that have a plurality of linked nucleosides. In preferred embodiments, at least one of the nucleosides is: (1) a 2xe2x80x2-functionalized nucleoside having cholic acid linked to its 2xe2x80x2-position; (2) a heterocyclic base functionalized nucleoside having cholic acid linked to its heterocyclic base; (3) a 5xe2x80x2 terminal nucleoside having cholic acid linked to its 5xe2x80x2-position; (4) a 3xe2x80x2 terminal nucleoside having cholic acid linked to its 3xe2x80x2-position; or (5) an inter-strand nucleoside having cholic acid linked to an inter-stand linkage linking said inter-strand nucleoside to an adjacent nucleoside.
In certain embodiments of the invention having linked nucleosides, at least one linked nucleosides bears a 2xe2x80x2-deoxyxe2x80x2-2xe2x80x2-fluoro, 2xe2x80x2-Oxe2x80x94C1-C20-alkyl, 2xe2x80x2-Oxe2x80x94C2-C20-alkenyl, 2xe2x80x2-Oxe2x80x94C2-C20-alkynyl, 2xe2x80x2-Sxe2x80x94C1-C20-alkyl, 2xe2x80x2-Sxe2x80x94C2-C20-alkenyl, 2xe2x80x2-Sxe2x80x94C2-C20-alkynyl, 2xe2x80x2-NHxe2x80x94C1-C20-alkyl, 2xe2x80x2-NHxe2x80x94C2-C20-alkenyl, or 2xe2x80x2-NHxe2x80x94C2-C20-alkynyl substituent.
Further in accordance with the invention there is provided a method of increasing cellular uptake of a compound having a plurality of linked nucleosides that includes contacting an organism with a compound where the compound includes at least one nucleoside functionalized at the 2xe2x80x2-position with a steroid molecule, a reporter molecule, a non-aromatic lipophilic molecule, a reporter enzyme, a peptide, a protein, a water soluble vitamin, and a lipid soluble vitamin. The compound can be included in a composition that further includes an inert carrier for the compound.
The invention also provides a method for enhancing the binding affinity and/or stability of an antisense oligonucleotide comprising functionalizing the oligonucleotide with a steroid molecule, a reporter molecule, a non-aromatic lipophilic molecule, a reporter enzyme, a peptide, a protein, a water soluble vitamin, and a lipid soluble vitamin.
Antisense therapeutics can be practiced in a variety of organisms ranging from unicellular prokaryotic and eukaryotic organisms to multicellular eukaryotic organisms. Any organism that utilizes DNA-RNA transcription or RNA-protein translation as a fundamental part of its hereditary, metabolic or cellular control is susceptible to antisense therapeutics and/or prophylactics. Seemingly diverse organisms such as bacteria, yeast, protozoa, algae, all plant and all higher animal forms, including warm-blooded animals, can be treated by antisense therapy. Further, since each of the cells of multicellular eukaryotes also includes both DNA-RNA transcription and RNA-protein translation as an integral part of its cellular activity, antisense therapeutics and/or diagnostics can also be practiced on such cellular populations. Furthermore, many of the organelles, e.g., mitochondria and chloroplasts, of eukaryotic cells also include transcription and translation mechanisms. As such, single cells, cellular populations or organelles can also be included within the definition of organisms that are capable of being treated with antisense therapeutics or diagnostics. As used herein, therapeutics is meant to include both the eradication of a disease state, killing of an organism, e.g., bacterial, protozoan or other infection, or control of erratic or harmful cellular growth or expression.
While we do not wish to be bound by any particular theory, it is believed that the presence of many nuclear proteins in the nucleus is due to their selective entry through the nuclear envelope rather than to their selective retention within the nucleus after entry. By this mechanism, the nucleus is able to selectively take up certain proteins and not others. The uptake is based upon the sequence of the peptide or protein, which provides a selective signal sequence that allows accumulation of the peptide or protein in the nucleus. One such peptide signal sequence is found as part of the SV40 large T-antigen. See, e.g., Dingwell, et al. Ann. Rev. Cell Bio. 1986, 2, 367; Yoneda, et al., Experimental Cell Research 1987, 170, 439; and Wychowski, et al., J. Virol. 1986, 61, 3862.
According to the present invention a substituent such as a steroid molecule, a reporter molecule, a non-aromatic lipophilic molecule, a reporter enzyme, a peptide, a protein, a water soluble vitamin, a lipid soluble vitamin, an RNA cleaving complex, a metal chelator, a porphyrin, an alkylator, a hybrid photonuclease/intercalator, or an aryl azide photo-crosslinking agent is attached to at least one nucleoside in an antisense diagnostic or therapeutic agent to assist in the transfer of the antisense therapeutic or diagnostic agent across cellular membranes. Such antisense diagnostic or therapeutic agent is formed from a plurality of linked nucleosides of a sequence that is xe2x80x9cantisensexe2x80x9d to a region of an RNA or DNA that is of interest. Thus, one or more nucleoside of the linked nucleosides are xe2x80x9cfunctionalizedxe2x80x9d to include a substituent linked to the nucleoside via a linking group. For the purposes of identification, such functionalized nucleosides can be characterized as substituent-bearing (e.g., steroid-bearing) nucleosides. Linked nucleosides having at least one functionalized nucleoside within their sequence demonstrate enhanced antisense activity when compared to linked nucleoside that do not contain functionalized nucleoside. These xe2x80x9cfunctionalizedxe2x80x9d linked nucleosides further demonstrate increased transfer across cellular membranes.
For the purposes of this invention. the terms xe2x80x9creporter moleculexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9creporter enzymexe2x80x9d include molecules or enzymes having physical or chemical properties that allow them to be identified in gels, fluids, whole cellular systems, broken cellular systems, and the like utilizing physical properties such as spectroscopy, radioactivity, colorimetric assays, fluorescence, and specific binding. Steroids include chemical compounds that contain a perhydro-1,2-cyclopentanophenanthrene ring system. Proteins and peptides are utilized in their usual sense as polymers of amino acids. Normally peptides are amino acid polymers that contain a fewer amino acid monomers per unit molecule than proteins. Non-aromatic lipophilic molecules include fatty acids, esters, alcohols and other lipid molecules, as well as synthetic cage structures such as adamantane and buckminsterfullerenes that do not include aromatic rings within their structure.
Particularly useful as steroid molecules are the bile acids, including cholic acid, deoxycholic acid and dehydrocholic acid. Other useful steroids are cortisone, digoxigenin, testosterone, cholesterol and cationic steroids such as cortisone having a trimethylaminomethyl hydrazide group attached via a double bond at the 3 position of the cortisone rings. Particularly useful reporter molecules are biotin and fluorescein dyes. Particularly useful non-aromatic lipophilic molecules are alicyclic hydrocarbons, saturated and unsaturated fatty acids, waxes, terpenes, and polyalicyclic hydrocarbons, including adamantane and buckminsterfullerenes. Particularly useful reporter enzymes are alkaline phosphatase and horseradish peroxidase. Particularly useful peptides and proteins are sequence-specific peptides and proteins, including phosphodiesterase, peroxidase, phosphatase, and nuclease proteins. Such peptides and proteins include SV40 peptide, RNase A, RNase H and Staphylococcal nuclease. Particularly useful terpenoids are vitamin A, retinoic acid, retinal, and dehydroretinol.
Vitamins according to the invention generally can be classified as water soluble or lipid soluble. Water soluble vitamins include thiamine, riboflavin, nicotinic acid or niacin, the vitamin B6 pyridoxal group, pantothenic acid, biotin, folic acid, the B12 cobamide coenzymes, inositol, choline and ascorbic acid. Lipid soluble vitamins include the vitamin A family, vitamin D, the vitamin E tocopherol family and vitamin K (and phytols). The vitamin A family, including retinoic acid and retinol, are absorbed and transported to target tissues through their interaction with specific proteins such as cytosol retinol-binding protein type II (CRBP-II), Retinol-binding protein (RBP), and cellular retinol-binding protein (CRBP). These proteins, which have been found in various parts of the human body, have molecular weights of approximately 15 kD. They have specific interactions with compounds of vitamin-A family, especially, retinoic acid and retinol.
The vitamin A family of compounds can be attached to oligonucleotides via acid or alcohol functionalities found in the various family members. For example, conjugation of an N-hydroxy succinimide ester of an acid moiety of retinoic acid to an amine function on a linker pendant to an oligonucleotide resulted in linkage of vitamin A compound to the oligonucleotide via an amide bond. Also, retinol was converted to its phosphoramidite, which is useful for 5xe2x80x2 conjugation.
xcex1-Tocopherol (vitamin E) and the other tocopherols (beta through zeta) can be conjugated to oligonucleotides to enhance uptake because of their lipophilic character. Also, the lipophilic vitamin, vitamin D, and its ergosterol precursors can be conjugated to oligonucleotides through their hydroxyl groups by first activating the hydroxyls groups to, for example, hemisuccinate esters. Conjugation then is effected to an aminolinker pendant from the oligonucleotide. Other vitamins that can be conjugated to oligonucleotide aminolinkers through hydroxyl groups on the vitamins include thiamine, riboflavin, pyridoxine, pyridoxamine, pyridoxal, deoxypyridoxine. Lipid soluble vitamin K""s and related quinone-containing compounds can be conjugated via carbonyl groups on the quinone ring. The phytol moiety of vitamin K may also serve to enhance bind of the oligonucleotides to cells.
Pyridoxal (vitamin B6) has specific B6-binding proteins. The role of these proteins in pyridoxal transport has been studied by Zhang and McCormick, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1991 88, 10407. Zhang and McCormick also have shown that a series of N-(4xe2x80x2-pyridoxyl)amines, in which several synthetic amines were conjugated at the 4xe2x80x2-position of pyridoxal, are able to enter cells by a process facilitated-by the B6 transporter. They also demonstrated the release of these synthetic amines within the cell. Other pyridoxal family members include pyridoxine, pyridoxamine, pyridoxal phosphate, and pyridoxic acid. Pyridoxic acid, niacin, pantothenic acid, biotin, folic acid and ascorbic acid can be conjugated to oligonucleotides using N-hydroxysuccinimide esters that are reactive with aminolinkers located on the oligonucleotide, as described above for retinoic acid.
Other groups for modifying antisense properties include RNA cleaving complexes, pyrenes, metal chelators, porphyrins, alkylators, hybrid intercalator/ligands and photo-crosslinking agents. RNA cleavers include o-phenanthroline/Cu complexes and Ru(bipyridine)32+ complexes. The Ru(bpy)32+ complexes interact with nucleic acids and cleave nucleic acids photochemically. Metal chelators are include EDTA, DTPA, and o-phenanthroline. Alkylators include compounds such as iodoacetamide. Porphyrins include porphine, its substituted forms, and metal complexes. Pyrenes include pyrene and other pyrene-based carboxylic acids that could be conjugated using the similar protocols.
Hybrid intercalator/ligands include the photonuclease/intercalator ligand 6-[[[9-[[6-(4-nitrobenzamido)hexyl]amino]acridin-4-yl]carbonyl]amino]hexanoyl-pentafluorophenyl ester. This compound has two noteworthy features: an acridine moiety that is an intercalator and a p-nitro benzamido group that is a photonuclease.
Photo-crosslinking agents include aryl azides such as, for example, N-hydroxysucciniimidyl-4-azidobenzoate (HSAB) and N-succinimidyl-6(-4xe2x80x2-azido-2xe2x80x2-nitrophenyl-amino)hexanoate (SANPAH). Aryl azides conjugated to oligonucleotides effect crosslinking with nucleic acids and proteins upon irradiation, They also crosslink with carrier proteins (such as KLH or BSA), raising antibody against the oligonucleotides.
A variety of linking groups can be used to connect the substituents of the invention to nucleosides, nucleotides, and/or oligonucleotides. Certain linking groups, such as xcexa9-aminoalkoxy moieties and xcexa9-aminoalkylamino moieties, are particularly useful for linking steroid molecules or reporter molecules to the 2xe2x80x2-position of a nucleoside. Many linking groups are commercially available, including heterobifunctional and homobifunctional linking moieties available from the Pierce Co. (Rockford, Ill.). Heterobifunctional and homobifunctional linking moieties are particularly useful in conjunction with the xcexa9-aminoalkoxy and xcexa9-aminoalkylamino moieties to form extended linkers that connect peptides and proteins to nucleosides. Other commercially available linking groups are 5xe2x80x2-Amino-Modifier C6 and 3xe2x80x2-Amino-Modifier reagents, both available from Glen Research Corporation (Sterling, Va.). 5xe2x80x2-Amino-Modifier C6 is also available from ABI (Applied Biosystems Inc., Foster City, Calif.) as Aminolink-2, and 3xe2x80x2-Amino-Modifier is also available from Clontech Laboratories Inc. (Palo Alto, Calif.). A nucleotide analog bearing a linking group pre-attached to the nucleoside is commercially available from Glen Research Corporation under the tradename xe2x80x9cAmino-Modifier-dT.xe2x80x9d This nucleoside-linking group reagent, a uridine derivative having an [N(7-trifluoroacetylaminoheptyl)3-acrylamido] substituent group at the 5 position of the pyrimidine ring, is synthesized generally according to Jablonski, et al., Nucleic Acid Research 1986, 14, 6115. It is intended that the nucleoside analogs of the invention include adenine nucleosides functionalized with linkers on their N6 purine amino groups, guanine nucleosides functionalized with linkers at their exocyclic N2 purine amino groups, and cytosine nucleosides functionalized with linkers on either their N4 pyrimidine amino groups or 5 pyrimidine positions.
Sequence-specific linked nucleosides of the invention are assembled on a suitable DNA synthesizer utilizing either standard nucleotide precursors or nucleotide precursors that already bear linking moieties. Once synthesis of the sequence-specific linked nucleosides is complete, a substituent can be reacted with the linking moiety. Thus, the invention preferably first builds a desired linked nucleoside sequence by known techniques on a DNA synthesizer. One or more of the linked nucleosides are then functionalized or derivatized with a selected substituent.
PCT/US91/00243, application Ser. No. 463,358, and application Ser. No. 566,977, which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose that incorporation of, for example, a 2xe2x80x2-O-methyl, 2xe2x80x2-O-ethyl, 2xe2x80x2-O-propyl, 2xe2x80x2-O-allyl, 2xe2x80x2-O-aminoalkyl or 2xe2x80x2-deoxy-2xe2x80x2-fluoro groups on the nucleosides of an oligonucleotide enhance the hybridization properties of the oligonucleotide. These applications also disclose that oligonucleotides containing phosphorothioate backbones have enhanced nuclease stability. The functionalized, linked nucleosides of the invention can be augmented to further include either or both a phosphorothioate backbone or a 2xe2x80x2-Oxe2x80x94C1-C20-alkyl (e.g., 2xe2x80x2-O-methyl, 2xe2x80x2-O-ethyl, 2xe2x80x2-O-propyl), 2xe2x80x2-Oxe2x80x94C2-C20-alkenyl (e.g., 2xe2x80x2-O-allyl), 2xe2x80x2-Oxe2x80x94C2-C20-alkynyl, 2xe2x80x2-Sxe2x80x94C1-C20-alkyl, 2xe2x80x2-Sxe2x80x94C2-C20-alkenyl, 2xe2x80x2-Sxe2x80x94C2-C20-alkynyl, 2xe2x80x2-NHxe2x80x94C1-C20-alkyl (2xe2x80x2-O-aminoalkyl), 2xe2x80x2-NHxe2x80x94C2-C20-alkenyl, 2xe2x80x2-NHxe2x80x94C2-C20-alkynyl or 2xe2x80x2-deoxy-2xe2x80x2-fluoro group. See, e.g., application Ser. No. 918,362, filed Jul. 23, 1992, which is incorporated by reference.
An oligonucleotide possessing an amino group at its 5xe2x80x2-terminus is prepared using a DNA synthesizer and then is reacted with an active ester derivative of the substituent of the invention (e.g., cholic acid). Active ester derivatives are well known to those skilled in the art. Representative active esters include N-hydrosuccinimide esters, tetrafluorophenolic esters, pentafluorophenolic esters and pentachlorophenolic esters. For cholic acid, the reaction of the amino group and the active ester produces an oligonucleotide in which cholic acid is attached to the 5xe2x80x2-position through a linking group. The amino group at the 5xe2x80x2-terminus can be prepared conveniently utilizing the above-noted 5xe2x80x2-Amino-Modifier C6 reagent.
Cholic acid can be attached to a 3xe2x80x2-terminal amino group by reacting a 3xe2x80x2-amino modified controlled pore glass (sold by Clontech Laboratories Inc., Palo Alto, Calif.), with a cholic acid active ester.
Cholic acid can be attached to both ends of a linked nucleoside sequence by reacting a 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-diamino sequence with the cholic acid active ester. The required oligonucleoside sequence is synthesized utilizing the 3xe2x80x2-Amino-Modifier and the 5xe2x80x2-Amino-Modifier C6 (or Aminolink-2) reagents noted above or by utilizing the above-noted 3xe2x80x2-amino modified controlled pore glass reagent in combination with the 5xe2x80x2-Amino-Modifier C2 (or Aminolink-2) reagents.
In even further embodiments of the invention, an oligonucleoside sequence bearing an aminolinker at the 2xe2x80x2-position of one or more selected nucleosides is prepared using a suitably functionalized nucleotide such as, for example, 5xe2x80x2-dimethoxytrityl-2xe2x80x2-O-(xcex5-phthalimidylamino-pentyl)-2xe2x80x2-deoxyadenosine-3xe2x80x2-N,N-diisopropyl-cyanoethoxy phosphoramidite. See, e.g., Manoharan, et al., Tetrahedron Letters, 1991, 34, 7171 and above-referenced application Ser. Nos. PCT/US91/00243, 566,977, and 463,358. The nucleotide or nucleotides are attached to cholic acid or another substituent using an active ester or a thioiso-cyanate thereof. This approach allows the introduction of a large number of functional groups into an linked nucleoside sequence. Indeed each of the nucleosides can be so substituted.
In further functionalized nucleoside sequences of the invention, the heterocyclic base of one or more nucleosides is linked to a steroid molecule, a reporter molecule, a non-aromatic lipophilic molecule, a reporter enzyme, a peptide, a protein, a water soluble vitamin, a lipid soluble vitamin, an RNA cleaving complex, a metal chelator, a porphyrin, an alkylator, a hybrid photonuclease/intercalator, or an aryl azide photo-crosslinking agent. Utilizing 5xe2x80x2-O-dimethoxytrityl-5-[N(7-trifluoroacetylaminoheptyl)-3-acryl-amido]-2xe2x80x2-deoxyuridine 3xe2x80x2-O-(methyl N,N-diisopropyl)phosphoramide, as described by Jablonski, et al. above (also commercially-available from Glen Research), the desired nucleoside, functionalized to incorporate a linking group on its heterocyclic base, is incorporated into the linked nucleoside sequence using a DNA synthesizer.
Conjugation (linking) of reporter enzymes, peptides, and proteins to linked nucleosides is achieved by conjugation of the enzyme, peptide or protein to the above-described amino linking group on the nucleoside. This can be effected in several ways. A peptide- or protein-functionalized nucleoside of the invention can be prepared by conjugation of the peptide or protein to the nucleoside using EDC/sulfo-NHS (i.e., 1-ethyl-3(3-dimethylaminopropyl-carbodiimide/N-hydroxysulfosuccinimide) to conjugate the carboxyl end of the reporter enzyme, peptide, or protein with the amino function of the linking group on the nucleotide. Further, a linked nucleoside sequence of the invention can be prepared using EDC/sulfo-NHS to conjugate a carboxyl group of an aspartic or glutamic acid residue in the reporter enzyme, peptide or protein to the amino function of a linked nucleoside sequence.
Preferably a reporter enzyme-, peptide-, protein-functionalized linked nucleoside sequence can be prepared by conjugation of the reporter enzyme, peptide or protein to the nucleoside sequence via a heterobifunctional linker such as m-maleimidobenzoyl-N-hydroxysulfosuccinimide ester (MBS) or succinimidyl 4-(N-maleimidomethyl)cyclohexane-1-carboxylate (SMCC) to link a thiol function on the reporter enzyme, peptide or protein to the amino function of the linking group on nucleoside sequence. By this mechanism, an oligonucleoside-maleimide conjugate is formed by reaction of the amino group of the linker on the linked nucleosides with the MBS or SMCC maleimide linker. The conjugate is then reacted with peptides or proteins having free sulfhydryl groups.
In a second preferred method, a reporter enzyme-, peptide-, protein-functionalized linked nucleoside sequence can be prepared by conjugation of the peptide or protein to the sequence using a homobifunctional linker such as disuccinimidyl suberate (DSS) to link an amino function on the peptide or protein to the amino group of a linker on the sequence. By this mechanism, an oligonucleoside-succinimidyl conjugate is formed by reaction of the amino group of the linker on the nucleoside sequence with a disuccinimidyl suberate linker. The disuccinimidyl suberate linker couples with the amine linker on the sequence to extend the size of the linker. The extended linker is then reacted with amine groups such as, for example, the amine of lysine or other available N-terminus amines, on reporter enzymes, peptides and proteins.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following examples, which are not intended to be limiting.
For the following examples, anhydrous dimethylformamide, cholic acid and N-hydroxysuccinimide were purchased from Aldrich Chemical Co. (Milwaukee, Wis.), ethyl-3-(3-dimethylamino)propylcarbodiimide (EDAC or EDC) was obtained from JBL Scientific (San Luis Obispo, Calif.) as the free base under the label EDAC or from Pierce (Rockford, Ill.) under the label EDC, Aminolink-2 was purchased from ABI and 3xe2x80x2-Amino-Modifier, 5xe2x80x2-Amino-Modifier C6 and Amino-Modifier dT reagents were purchased from Glen Research Corporation. NMR Spectra were run on a Varian Unity-400 instrument. oligonucleotide synthesis were performed on an Applied Biosystems 380 B or 394 DNA synthesizer following standard phosphoramidite protocols using reagents supplied by the manufacturer. When modified phophoramidites were used, a longer coupling time (10-15 min) was employed. HPLC was performed on a Waters 600E instrument equipped with a model 991 detector. Unless otherwise noted, for analytical chromatography the following conditions were employed: Hamilton PRP-1 column (15xc3x972.5 cm); solvent A: 50 mm TEAA, pH 7.0; solvent B: 45 mm TEAA with 80% CH3CN; flow rate: 1.5 ml/min; gradient: 5% B for the first 5 minutes, linear (1%) increase in B every minute thereafter and for preparative purposes: Waters Delta Pak C-4 column; flow rate: 5 ml/min, gradient: 5% B for the first 10 minutes, linear 1% increase for every minute thereafter.
All oligonucleotide sequences are listed in a standard 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 order from left to right.